Ogma
The Ogma is a Grineer heavy space combat pod with heavy armor and weapons. Tactics *The Ogma has two weakspots: the first is located at its front, covered by a large armored bulge which can be shot off to reveal a sensor array that deals 300% against the Ogma when shot. The other weakspot is its rear thruster assembly. **The frontal weakspot is openly shown in the Ogma's portrait image, but is covered by said armored plate ingame. *While the Ogma seems to prefer staying out of direct combat, the Demolition Cannon it wields on its left arm is extremely formidable at engaging Tenno at range, capable of rapidly firing heavy missiles that can knockdown and kill Tenno in a few shots. These missiles can be evaded with Archwing evasion powers (ex. Disarray, Core Vent, Blink), or alternatively they can be shot down using a primary weapon. *The Mining Drill on the Ogma's right arm is not particularly powerful, but has a high chance of inflicting proc on hit. Despite the presence of this weapon, the Ogma is not particularly adept at melee combat, and indeed its Mining Drill is too large and unwieldy to engage players inside its range, thus players can engage it in melee with little fear of consequence. *The Ogma's arm weapons can be destroyed individually, in which case the Ogma will continue to use the remaining weapon. If both weapons are destroyed, the Ogma will resort to using a machine gun on its hull to engage enemies. Variants |tileset = Free Space }} An Elite variant of the Ogma appears in Operation Eyes of Blight and the Ogma Elite Tactical Alert, identified by its light green color. Apart from being tougher, the Ogma Elite replaces the Demolition Cannon with an Asteroid Splitter, which fires a slash-like wave similar to that deals damage. |-|Tusk Ogma= Besides being tougher and noisier, Tusk Ogmas differ in behaviour from regular ones in that they are modified for aerial bombardment. They are summoned by Tusk Seeker Drones, and will periodically launch homing missiles and make bomb runs at the Tenno, announced by a loud warning siren. Their nose panel weak-point is still present, but landing more than one shot on it without being pounded into the ground is challenging. Sounds Bombing :: :: :: Death :: :: :: }} Bugs * When destroyed, the Elite Ogma changes color back to the regular Ogma variant in its death animation. * When attacking in melee, the player will be attacking the Ogma from inside it due to its size, allowing the player to see inside it. * When viewing the Ogma in the Codex, two models appear: a bigger one and a smaller one above it. Trivia * Ogma (also spelled as Oghma) is the name of an ancient Irish god of strength and skill. Ironically, he was one of the Tuatha Dé Dannan, the greatest foes of the Fomorian giants. * There is an Ogma parked on the dock in the Grineer Sealab tile that players use for entry and extraction. This suggests that they can also be used for underwater operations. * A room in the Kuva Fortress features a launch station from which up to 4 red-painted Ogmas will launch once the player approaches. * Another, unarmed Ogma variant can be found on the Plains of Eidolon. These craft seem to be modified for exclusively atmospheric flight, with a rear rotor and two ducted thrusters in place of weapons. The central Grineer outpost (#1 on the map) is a service station for these, and multiple others can be seen landed, refuelling or crashed in other locations around the Plains. One of them can frequently be seen hovering above the central encampment (usually at night) or using its massive ducted fans to excavate a nearby Sentient fossil. These Ogmas cannot be scanned, but the ones flying around the central outpost can be destroyed for a rather spectacular explosion. Patch History * Lowered Tusk Bomber Armor from 450 to 225 and lowered base Health from 4500 to 3500. * Tusk Ogma inroduced. }} de:Ogma es:Ogma fr:Ogma ru:Огма Category:Update 15 Category:Grineer Category:Archwing Enemies